An Unusual Bottom
by DavesStories
Summary: Warning: Contains wedgies, spankings, and smut.
1. An Unusual Bottom

"I got that Old Time Rock and Roll!" Jake sang, finishing the song in his room, fully dressed.

"Practicing for glee?" Puck knocked on the bedroom as he came in.

"Yeah," Jake responded. "Should be pretty fun, but the guys want to do it like in the movie... you know, dance in our underwear." Jake continued.

"Oh yeah, the girls will love that! ...and Blaine too." Puck joked as he patted his bro on the back. "Just make sure they're clean, skids don't really attract chicks."

Jake laughed. "Ha, don't worry bro. My black boxer-briefs won't have skids. Promise."

Puck shook his head as he pulled Jake close. "Naw man, boxer briefs ain't gonna cut it. You need some good ole tighty whities to do Bob Seger justice."

"What?" Jake separated himself from Puck. "Dude, there's no way I'm wearing tighty whities!" Jake laughed. "I haven't worn those since I turned 10."

"And I bet your junk misses those days." Puck joked, pantomiming two low hanging testicles between his legs. "And besides comfort just think about it. Some tight semitransparent separating the hotties from Jakezilla. The girls will be practically creaming themselves."

The thought of losing his virginity sent chills down his spine. "You really think so? I mean... when was the last time a teenager got laid wearing... briefs?" He asked. "And what about Sam and Ryder? They'll totally make fun of me."

"You kidding?" Puck gave his bro a reassuring squeeze. "I bet those two lame brains already bought some. As for getting laid..." Puck pulled back and smiled to himself. "Briefs certainly worked out for me."

Jake's eyes opened wide. His half-brother and badass extraordinaire wore briefs. "You wear briefs?" He asked dismayed.

Puck blushed just slightly as he nodded. It was weird talking to another guy about his underwear but having the other guy be his brother made it not quite as embarrassing. "I'm telling you they're the way to go. I wouldn't put Puck-asaurus in anything else."

Jake glanced down at his brother's crotch as he said Puck-asuarus. He quickly looked back up. "Well, okay. Do you have some tighty whities that I could borrow or something?"

"Sorry bro." Puck shook his head. "Not letting another dude into my underpants, especially if hes family. Plus you gotta get the right fit. There's a fine line between sexy and looking like youre wearing a diaper. We can always go shopping for some."

"Eh, okay," Jake said hesitantly. As he got his things ready, his mind began to think about how awkward it would be for him to buy tighty whities. At his age! He was only 16! "You're gonna tell me if they look good or not, right?" Jake asked as he slipped on his shoe.

"Come on! Would big bro ever steer you wrong? Now hustle, wanna get to the store so we have enough time.

Jake nodded as he stood up and drove to the store.

Once inside the department store Puck made a beeline to the mens underwear section and started wandering the aisles. The area was empty as usual, men usually didn't want to linger there for long which was perfect. "So we got the basics like FTL and hanes, or the nice designer ones list Calvin Klein and 2xist."

"Well, these are way cheaper," Jake stated as he nodded towards the FTL's and Hanes. "But which would make me look the hottest?" Jake asked. He was desperate to finally lose his virginity.

"Hmm " Puck crouched down to see the lowest shelf. "You'll need something pricier, maybe low rise..." As he thought Puck hadnt noticed that his shirt as risen up. That combined with his sagging jeans meant about two inches of black fabric with little skulls on it was showing.

"Yeah, may-" Jake's eyebrows shifted. "Dude, I thought you said you wore tighty whities?" He pointed at the skulled underwear.

Puck looked up then down to his back. "I said I wore briefs. They come in other colors."

"Oh..." Jake nodded, believing his brother was still hiding something. "What about those?" He pointed to a pack of white low-rise Calvin Klein briefs.

"That'll work." Puck said as he stood back up. He looked around before grabbing the pack. "They normally don't let you try them on but theres no one around. Lets go try them on."

Jake nodded, as he looked both ways. He grabbed a button up white shirt on the way to the dressing room. "Gotta make sure it works with shirt too," he explained. Once in the dressing room, Jake took off all his clothes except for the pair of Hanes black boxer-briefs he was already wearing. "You mind?" he looked at Puck, who was facing him.

Puck quickly turned around to give Jake some privacy. "Fits everything. Just make sure you aren't showing nut or gonna get wedgies."

Jake slipped off his black underwear and put on his new tighty whities. The feeling was strange, yet comfortable. He liked them. "Um, should I put the shirt on first or?" Jake asked as his brother still had his back to him.

Puck turner back around, seeing his brother in just his tighties. "Nice man! How do they feel?"

"Um, good," Jake awkwardly. "Let's see how it looks with the shirt," Jake said, as he turned around and bent over to retrieve the shirt from the floor.

Puck knew he shouldn't, he knew it was wrong but still... After all he gave his first wedgie at 3 years old and since it wasnt a good week unless he flossed some kids crack. "Wedgie!" He shouted as he playfully pulled Jakes new briefs up his butt.

"Bro, what the hell?" Jake looked back at his thonged ass.

"I'm sorry." Puck honestly said. "You know I'm like the wedgie master in Lima. I just couldn't resist such a perfect target."

Jake shrugged as he fixed his briefs. "Whatever dude. As long as these things," Jake snapped the waistband, "cause me to lose my virginity, I don't care." Immediately afterwards, Jake turned a bright red. He had just admitted he was still a virgin. At 16! And worst of all, he told Puck, his brother, and master of sex.

"My little bro a virgin at 16?! What the hell man?" He snapped his brothers waistband hard. "You have more to worry about then the underwear."

Jake grimaced as he felt the contact of his tight waistband slap against his skin. "Shut up! I know what to do," Jake replied, still red.

"Please. I bet you've never even kissed a girl." Puck continued to tease. After all what were big brothers for. "You better hope the kids at school dont find out."

Jake grit his teeth and made his hands into fists. He laughed. "Ha, sex isn't so complicated or scary," Jake played along. "I mean... all you really do is stick it in... like this!" Jake attacked, reaching into the back of Puck's pants, yanking his briefs high above his waist.

Puck let out an unexpected yelp as his black skull patterned briefs were yanked up his firm ass. This never happened! No one ever humiliated the great and powerful Puck before...and he kind of liked it. "Its not just about getting it up there," he said as he winced. He too reached around and pulled Jakes briefs up to his shoulder blade. "You have to make sure you get it in really deep!"

Jake tilted his head back in pain. Jake was practically on his tip toes. "Like this?" Jake asked, pulling harder, trying to regain control.

"Oh!" Puck shut his eyes and bit his lip in pain. He could feel the legholes of his briefs well about his jeans. "Yeah" he managed to say is a higher tone. "And you gotta make sure you put it in over and over." With a firm grip on Jakes undies Puck started yanking repeatedly on them.

Jake gasped at the sensation of his briefs rubbing against his hole. He bit his lip as he opened his eyes for the first time since he yanked on Puck's undies. In the reflection of the mirror, he saw them... His brother was wearing Star wars briefs. "Nice Star Wars undies!" Jake teased, copying Puck's movements.

"You're just jealous!" Puck retorted, having trouble speaking in between bounces. The sensation was so foreign but he couldnt help but love it. He too spotted Jakes reflection and was entranced by his bare ass. It was just the perfect shape and size. Big and round and meaty, tapering down to his strong thighs. No, Puck thought, he wasnt gay and Jake was his brother.

"Let's make this a little more even," Jake stated as used his left hand to unbutton and unzip his brother's pants. Between bounces, Puck's loose jeans fell to his ankles.

"Hey!" On instinct Puck released Jakes wedgie and tried to pull up his pants. He was too slow and they were quickly at his ankles. With all the bouncing he couldnt bend over to pick them so instead he cupped his package, which was being crushed. "You dick!"

Jake turned him around and now had him at his mercy. He stared at his brother's thonged ass and laughed. "Who's the loser now?" He spanked.

Puck bit his lip, he didnt want anyone to find him like this, his rep would be ruined. He held his jiggling ass cheeks after the spanking, now throughly humiliated. Still he had one piece of ammo left. "That would be the virgin."

Jake pulled one extra time and held him there. He saw both their faces reflected from the mirror. Puck's had sweat across his forehead and a painful devilish smile from ear to ear. His own face was pure red with embarrassment. He wouldn't allow being owned with the fact that he was a virgin any longer. He yanked on Puck's briefs bringing him up on his tip toes. "Don't worry big bro," He changed the tone of his voice to sadness. "I'll be losing my virginity soon," he whispered, spanking him again.

Pucks eyes grew wide with disbelief. There was no way that came out the way Jake wanted it to. "Its that Kitty girl, right?" He asked, hoping playing dumb would save his ass, literally.

"Mmm, nope," Jake smiled. "I have my sights on a hotter piece of ass," Jake spanked harder, afterwards rubbing his finger across his brother's hole.

His brothers finger sent a chill up Pucks spine, he couldn't believe this was happening. "Come on," he struggled. "You know we both don't want this," he lied.

Jake chuckled as he glanced up to face his brother's reflection. "Please bro, don't play stupid... you've probably fucked your boy Finn plenty of times... only now the tables have turned!" Jake tugged on the underwear hard.

Puck moaned out loud, his wedgie so deep he could taste it. He blushed at the thought of that one time in football camp when he and Finn went all the way. "I'll do anything. I'll give you my stuff. I'll pay you, I'll be your wedgie bitch just not this..."

"Sorry bro... but I think it's time for me to lose it," Jake smirked, as he rubbed her hard bulge against Puck's right ass cheek.

Puck gulped. He shifted to get away but that just pulled his briefs tighter. All the while his own cock throbbed with anticipation.

"Can't wait to watch your reactions," Jake whispered into his brother's ears as he stared at the reflection. "Now, let's get this wedgie out and put something a little thicker in," he teased, rubbed his bulge closer to his hole.

Puck wiggled his thong ass to get his wedgie in a bit deeper before Jake pulled it out. The fabric rubbing against his chaffed hole felt so good. "Be fast," he asked. Though he really never wanted this domination to end.

Jake dipped his fingers into his brother's black star wars waistband pulled them down below his butt cheeks and down to his knees. He quickly threw his tighty whities to his ankles and let his cock lay on his brother's ass.

Puck shivered feeling the warmth of his half brothers cock fall between his cheeks. The anticipation of killing him. He turned forward and say his own reflection. Beads of sweat dripping down his face, his own engorged cock quivering.

Jake looked at the mirror as he straightened and lined up his cock. "Let's see... what was the first step again?" Jake asked referring to their wedgie fight... "Oh yeah, first, you have to stick it in," Jake stated as she pushed the head of his dick into his brother's ass.

"Oooo-" Puck started to moan very loudly before stopping, remembering they might be caught. His tight asshole spread slightly as just Jakes tip entered him.

Jake looked up at the mirror as his bro moaned quickly. Was Puck turned on by it? He licked his lips as he said, "And then you have to stick it in real deep, right?" Jake showed 3/4 of his cock in, letting out a breath as he felt cock swallowed by Puck's big round ass.

Puck felt his hole stretch, it slid in with some resistance but he tried to relax himself. "Oh shit," he said breathlessly as Jakes dick tickled his prostate.

Jake grabbed tighter onto Puck's hips, trying to make sure he didn't bust his nut to early. "After that, we have to stick it in again and again," Jake panted as he slid out and back in, repeatedly, each time increasing in speed.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!" Puck couldn't hold it in any longer. He didn't want to admit it but this felt good, it felt freaking amazing to have Jakes hot throbbing member deep insides him. He reached back and held onto Jakes hands as he thrust.

"Fuck," Jake let out. "You like that bro? You want some more?" He asked.

Puck moaned in agreement, arching his back and pushing himself down deeper on his brother. He reached for his own dick and started jerking it hard.

Jake exited out of his brother's ass and sat down on the bench, still facing the mirror. "Ride me," Jake ordered, his cock pointing straight up and his tighty whities still around his ankles.

Puck nodded as he stood, he pulled off his tshirt, now soaking with sweat. He walked up to jake, still stroking his hard on and sat facing his brother. He lowered himself slowly, a mix of pain and pleasure on his face as he felt Jakes manhood in him once more. As if doing squats Puck started to bounce up and down.

Jake moaned in pleasure as he watched his older brother bounce himself up and down his dick. "Yeah... yeah," He continued, "Stroke your dick," Jake encouraged as Puck ferociously jerked its large mass. "Tell me you like it," Jake said close to the edge.

"I love it," Puck admitted. "He continued to bounce up and down. Maybe a little too much. Puck paused for a moment to calm himself down, looking to Jake for a cue. He was ready to burst and he was sure his half brother was too.

"Bro, I'm gonna cum," Jake warned, releasing 5 loads into his brother's ass, feeling his heart race and body tingle.

"Ahhhh!" Puck bellowed as he sat down hard on Jakes dick. It pressed right against his prostate. Puck ejaculated, ropes of cum erupting and splattering on Jakes chest. "Oh man..."

"Damn," Jake panted, as his brother sat next to him. Jake picked up Puck's star wars briefs and used them to wipe up his brother's cum. "There you go," Jake threw the pair at his brother as he pulled his tighty whities back up.

"Thanks," Puck said sarcastically as he slipped on the briefs. Between the wedgie and the cum they were pretty baggy and gross. He bent over to pull up his jeans. "Feel any different?"

"Uh, hell yeah!" Jake exclaimed. "I mean, I did just fuck the cum out of you," he smirked, as he finished getting dressed. "That kind of makes you my bitch," he continued. "Anyway, I'm gonna walk home so see ya," Jake smiled as he left. Suddenly, he turned back around and said, "Oh and by the way, thanks for the advice about the tighty whities... looks like they really did help me get laid," he winked.

Puck smirked to himself as his brother left. He quickly got dressed as well as the cogs in his head started to turn. He wasn't anyone's bitch and needed to make sure Jake knew that, but how. A wide smile crept across his face. He knew just the trick. Leaving the store he swiped another pack of briefs for later.


	2. Puck's First Bitch

**Sorry it took so long!**

Chapter 2.

Dressed in his plaid button up shirt and solid dark skinny tie, Finn sat at his desk organizing sheet music Mr. Schue wanted filed.

Puck, in a black leather jacket, white tee and jeans knocked on the door frame and walked in. "Mr. Hudson, can't believe after four soul sucking years you'd want to work here."

"Puck?!" Finn exclaimed as he stood up. "What're you doing here?" Finn asked as he embraced his best friend in a hug.

He shrugged and hugged Finn back. "Felt like reminiscing I guess. Lots of good memories here. Rehearsing, bonding, beating up on you and the other dorks."

"Hahah," Finn laughed. "Speaking of reminiscing, guess what the lesson is in glee club this week?" Finn smirked.

"Queering it up?" He guessed sarcastically as he took a seat.

Finn ignored his statement as he announced, "Boys vs. Girls: Mash Up. Remember?"

"Someone's running out of ideas." Puck smiled and patted Finn on the back. "I know man, Jake told me about the risky business number."

"Yeah, I'm not sure what got into him, but he's really excited about performing tomorrow," Finn replied. "He's pretty confident for a guy who will be dancing in his undies," Finn continued.

Puck blushed, knowing exactly what got him so pumped up. "Tighty whities no less. Like teacher like student I guess." He laughed at his dig at Finn.

Finn scoffed as he blushed, "Shut up... wait, Jake's wearing tighty whities?" he asked somewhat interested.

"Yup, full cut cotton white briefs. Excited Hudson?" Puck loved to jab at Finn and luckily Finn always took it.

Finn gulped. "Um, no," he stated. "I mean, why would I be excited about seeing your brother in some tighty whities?" Finn gawked, blushing and shaking nervously.

"I dunno," Puck played along. "Cuz he's half black he's got a pretty big butt. And his thighs! Dude, could probably choke you out with them! Not that you'd be interested."

"Ha, yeah," Finn silently laughed as he looked at the floor. "The way you're complimenting him, I'd say that you think he's the hotter Puckerman."

Puck blushed a noticeable shade of red. "My own bro? Naw, just trying to give you a visual." Although he lied Puck was still ashamed to admit it but more importantly to admit that little punk totally made him his bitch.

"Wait," Finn realized. "You've seen him in his tighty whities?" Finn asked.

"Uh yeah, I actually suggested them. I mean, we're both briefs guys so we can agree that they easily beat the crap out of boxers and boxer briefs." Puck continued to recount how he convinced Jake to switch and their trip to the underwear aisle, up until te fitting room, of course.

"Wow, reminds me of that one time you caught me wear- um - sorry, I know we don't talk about that," Finn shook his head.

Puck sighed and smiled. "It's in the past man. Though now that I think about, I barely remember what happened." It was a lie. Puck remembered every detail but that flood of memories gave him the desire to hear Finn recount how it started, even if he knew it would get him hot

"Um, well it was right after freshman year during football camp, and I went back to the locker room, not because I forgot to put on deodorant like I told everyone, but because I had forgotten to take off my tighty whities and put on a jockstrap, and then you walked in and caught me... in them," Finn blushed, making sure he didn't make eye contact. "And then, I'm sure you remember what happened from there."

"You know, I gotta go!" Puck didn't want Finn to continue. All those memories came rushing back and Puck was developing a massive boner. He stood and rushed out, bent over to conceal his manhood. He had to cum, like right now. Scanning the halls Puck made his way to the janitors closet, always empty because the jackass never did his job. He burst through the door and locked it behind himself. He fumbled with his jeans, exposing his grey batman briefs with yellow trim. As he reached in he thought back to that day

Finn jumbled around with his lock before finally getting the combo correct. Finn pulled out his jockstrap as he slid down his shorts. Suddenly, he heard footsteps behind him.

Puck whistled to himself as he entered then locker room. The coach was a jackass and he figured his time was better spent smoking a joint out back. "Hudson?" He noticed Finn holding his jockstrap.

"Puck!" Finn freaked, as he covered up his exposed tighty whities.

"Ha!" Puck pointed at Finns embarrassing predicament. "Nice plum smugglers."

"Dude, quit messing around," Finn whispered intensely. "C'mon, you can't tell any of the guys. I'll give you anything. My X-Box. You name it," Finn turned more red.

"What?" Puck bellowed into the empty room, his voice echoing. "Don't want to talk about you wearing tightie whities Finn Hudson?!" Laughing a bit Puck approached Finn and patted him on the back. "Relax man, everyone's outside with coach douchebag."

"Cool," Finn tried to laugh. "So... can we pretend this never happened?" Finn motioned towards his briefs.

"I dunno. You know, I took a sacred oath as a three year old. I vowed that i would give every tighty whitie wearer I met a certain surprise...that would be a wedgie." He explained to a clearly confused Finn.

"What? Dude, C'mon, what are we? Like ten?" Finn giggled.

"What? No!" Puck laughed as he crossed his arms. I'll just let the team in on your secret. Let them decide on a more fitting adult way to abuse you."

"Wait," Finn stepped in front of him. "Fine, you can do it, but don't rip them!" Finn pointed as he turned around and took off his shirt giving Puck better access to his Hanes waistband.

Puck spit in one hand and rubbed them together, "Ever taste cotton? Cuz you're about to." Puck started slow, lifting the waistband up barely making the briefs slid up his crack before going full throttle and pulling them way up his back.

Finn gasped and yelled in pain, dropping the jockstrap to the the ground, holding his package as he felt the pain up his ass. "O oOOO oH OKAY! That's enough!" Finn yelled.

Puck wasn't listening, he was having way too much fun. He kept Finns wedgie high as he stared at his ass. He never noticed before but it was so round. Puck groped his pale fleshy cheeks before giving them a hard spank and letting go.

"Fuck," Finn muttered as he waddled to the mirror. "Aww, dude. You got me good," Finn stared at his ass. "Damn, you even spanked me," Finn touched the red hand print.

Puck turned Finn around completely so he could admire his handy work in the mirror. "Yeah, it's one of the better wedgies I've given in a while." The self titled wedgie aficionado thought out loud. "Mostly I have to struggle with a whiny nerd and I can never get their undies that high. And your butt just took that wedgie with no resistance. You watch out of I might get you again."

"No way dude," Finn replied. "We agreed one wedgie. You can't wedgie me and risk everyone seeing my undies," Finn explained.

"Yeah but," Puck explained. "I know your secret so that kind of makes you my bitch." He wrapped his rough hands around Finns wedgied legholes and pulled them tight. "Relax, I'll only do it in private."

Finn groaned in pain. "Fine, how's next week?" Finn joked, pushing Puck off. "You don't own me, Puck," Finn stared.

"Oh yes I do." Puck pressed Finn up against the wall. "And unless you want me to destroy your rep Hudson then you better do as I say. Now bend over."

"What?" Finn replied, shocked as Puck turned him around.

Puck smiled devilishly, as he reached down and pawed at Finn's ass. "I'm a bit of a wedgie expert," he continued as he dug out the thonged briefs, "and I gotta say Hudson that your butt was made for them."

He demonstrated by pulled the waistband up, noting to Finn that lack of resistance as his briefs cut deep into his ass. And not only that but his tight yet round ass just looked great in one. "Hope you like the taste of cotton."

"Ahhhh!" Finn grimaced as he threw his back. "Dude, come on. Let go!" Finn yelled as he held his ass.

"Scream a little louder dude, needs to be higher if you want the guys to come in a see you." Puck brought his hand down hard on Finns ass, making it jiggle like jello. "You keep screaming like a bad boy I might have to take you over my knee."

Finn's face raged red with anger and humiliation. He quickly bit his lip in order to keep his screams and groans to a minimum. "Screw you bro," Finn mumbled as he struggled to get away.

Puck laughed as Finn tried to run. Sure he was taller but Puckerman was stronger. He plopped himself down on a close by bench and yanking Finn around by his undies pulled him down onto his lap. Puck pulled back on hand as the other continued to pull Finns wedgie deeper. His free hand landed hard on his teammates backside with a loud SMACK! He pulled his hand back and SMACK! again. All the while Puck was enjoying completely manhandling his fellow jock. "Whose your daddy, bitch?!"

As Puck's furious spanks landed faster and harder, Finn's cries and whimpers increased and echoed through the lockerroom. Finn's hands clenched Puck's legs as he felt his ass burn. "Puck, please..."

Puck didn't stop, he walloped Finns ass again and again, only stoping on occasion to back hand his balls. "Whose your daddy?!" He repeated.

"Oh!" Finn yelped, the pressure on his balls causing a strange reaction in his stomach. "You-" Finn stumbled. "You are," Finn panted as his ass soon became numb to the spanks. "You're my daddy," Finn moaned, feeling the blood pressure increase in his junk.

Puck didn't stop relentless assault on Finn but the speed with which he delivered the swats slowed as he felt something firm on his leg. "Dude, Hudson, are you hard?"

Finn gulped. He was. He hadn't jerked off all day and his teenage hormones had gotten the best of him. "What? No!" Finn lied.

Puck lifted his knee up slightly, and moved it from side to side. Yup, that was a boner, he was sure of it. Puck decided to play along, if only to humiliate Finn further. He stopped spanking him and instead dragged his fingertips between his ass cheeks. Puck played with the tightly wedged briefs. "These are pretty far up there."

Finn glanced back. His jaw dropped as he saw his ass cheeks completely exposed due to the wedgied briefs and his ass completely red.

"Like the view?" Puck grabbed the legholes of his undies and wiggled them about.

"Puck, please, don't," Finn begged.

Puck stuck his middle finger in his mouth, and pulled it out. He shoved it in Finns ear, giving him a wet willy and laughed. He launched the briefs further up Finns back, the pair threatening to break.

"Ooooohh!" Finn reacted as Puck continued to yank on his tighty whities. "Dude, stop. I said, don't rip em'" Finn complained.

Puck had agreed to that and he didn't want the wedgies to stop yet but he still wanted to mess with Finn. Slowly he pulled down the briefs and pressed his still wet finger between Finns cheeks. He meant to just goose his teammate, to poke his ass but instead his digit slipped and penetrated Finns hole.

Finn gasped at the touch and let out a moan as he felt Puck's finger inside. "Dude..." Finn moaned, his hard on now raging on Puck's leg.

Got off guard just as much as Finn, Puck quickly pulled his finger out and scrambled out from under his buddy. "Dude! You liked that?"

"No!" Finn quickly denied, obviously lying.

Puck laughed, "I can see your dick!" His smiled quickly faded as he realized that underneath his jock that his own junk was growing.

"Don't be asshole about it," Finn replied, humiliated as his elbow rubbed across Puck's bulge. "What the hell?" Finn questioned.

"N-nothing!" Puck pushed Finn back. "You better not say shit to nobody!"

"What are talking about?" Finn played dumb. "Wait, this?" Finn asked as he grabbed Puck's hard tool.

Puck moaned aloud as Finn grabbed at him. But no, he couldn't let Finn know that he was getting off on bullying his classmates. "Let go!"

Puck pushed Finn against the wall. "You cant tell a soul you bitch!" But he would, Finn was a freaking blabber mouth, he needed to shut him up, and Puck had an idea how. "And to make sure, Ill make you my bitch."

Finn's eyes opened wide. He might've been a little slow or silly but he knew exactly what Puck meant. "Puck, don't," Finn panted, desperately.

Finn's eyes opened wide. He might've been a little slow or silly but he knew exactly what Puck meant. "Puck, don't," Finn panted, desperately.

Puck pressed his hot, sweaty body against Finns, breathing down his neck as he slowly pulled down his friends briefs and rubbed his stiff bugle down his crack. "Ready or not, here I cum." He lowered his own gear, his thick long, uncut cock appearing and disappearing just as quickly between Finns sizable cheeks. He maneuvered his member against the ridges of his anus, pushing once, twice, third time was the charm as his tip entered Finn.

Finn groaned, moaning in pain. "Dude, it hurts! Stop! I won't tell," Finn pleaded.

"Please, don't act like you don't love it Hudson." Puck gave Finn a firm, hard smack on the ass.

After a few minutes, Finn's pain subsided and Puck's 8.5 uncut cock sent him waves of pure pleasure. Finn bit his lip, trying not to moan Puck's name.

Puck rammed himself repeatedly into Finns tight virgin hole. Frankenteen was quiet but he only knew it was a matter of time before he cried out in joy, I mean after all he was getting fucked by the puckman. "Come on big baby, whose your daddy? I wanna hear you say it again!"

Finn couldn't hold it back any longer. His moans escaped his mouth after every thrust. "You- ugh-you are," Finn moaned and struggled to get out. "You're my-uh- daddy," Finn threw his head back, as he started to jerk his average cut cock.

"Damn," Puck panted heavily, "straight." Though admittedly there was nothing straight about this little encounter. What started out as a means the smear the secret queer inside Finn only helped to bring it out of Puck. He was really getting into this and hearing Finns crazed sex moans only made him more turned on. "You wanna cum yet little man?"

"Uh huh," Finn nodded quickly, jerking his cock rapidly. "Make me cum," Finn begged.

Puck reached around and squeezed his dick in his fingers, he pumped it up and down in rhythm with his thrusts. He held firm onto Finns hips, leaning forward and nipping at Hudson's neck and back. Puck quivered for a moment, he knew he was going to explode soon.

"Oh oh oh!" Finn moaned. "Dude, I'm gonna cum!"

Puck only jerked Finn harder, he pushed in deeper, pressing against his prostate. He wanted to cum too but not yet, he had a one more trick up his sleeve.

Finn moaned and moaned. He started to push back, moving his ass towards Puck's dick as he thruster back.

Puck was pumping Finns cock harder now, his other hand massaging his balls. He too was letting loose, moaning out uncontrollably.

Finn couldn't believe the pleasure he was experiencing. He cried out as his cock began to explode loads of his cum.

Puck smiled as his buddy came. He pulled out and quickly spun a very mailable Finn and forced him onto his knees. He grabbed his own dick and two tugs was all it took for him to erupt over the quarterbacks face. Puck smiled with delight, able to punk his friend one last time.

Finn gasped as the hot creamy liquid hit his face. He couldn't believe what had just happened.

The look on Finns face as he jizzed all over it was classic! The memory of that incredible encounter not only made him cum, but did something far more important for Puck. He wasn't any bitch, not Jakes, not Finns, not anyone's. He was the freaking man, a badass and no one would take that from him. Not again.

Suddenly, the door opened and Finn peeked inside and saw Puck with his briefs around his ankles and his cum scattered everywhere.

"Um, Puck?" Finn looked confused.

Puck stood up and pulled up his briefs. "Hudson, I need your help."

**Hope you all enjoyed. Next chapter will be Jake and Puck again, but what will happen? Sorry to keep you waiting.**

**Also, for those of you expecting updates for glee season 2, come back on Tuesday the 9th. There should be at least one update that night. :D**

**Please REVIEW!**


	3. Glee's Risky Business

"I got that Old Time Rock and Roll!" Jake sang in front of the glee club with Sam and Ryder. Jake danced around them, his white shirt barely covering an inch of his new Calvin Klein white briefs.

Sam and Ryder danced around Jake finishing up the chorus as the song ended. Both had wide smiles on their faces partly because they knew how well they did but also due to Jakes attire. Both openly snickered in their dress shirts and white calvin klein boxer briefs. Finn clapped slowly at the performances end, blushing slightly and trying to hide his erection while Mr. Schue stood up and addressed the glee club. "Alright ladies and gentlemen glee club is over for today. I'll see you all next week. And boys," he turned to the trio. "Remember to put some pants on, don't want you giving the school receptionist a heart attack."

Jake smiled confidently. His newfound confidence truly made him feel better than ever. As he was leaving, he caught Marley staring at his tight ass and he winked at her. Walking into the locker room, Jake stated, "Guys, that was awesome!"

Sam and Ryder looked at one another, an unspoken joke between them. They both gave Jake and each other high fives. "Yeah we rocked!" Sam exclaimed before Ryder gave him a certain look making his smile vanish. "But we uh...well I...I mean Ryder and I..." Sam seemed nervous and confused, at least more than normal. "What's with the tighty whities?" Ryder finally blurted out.

The question didn't phase Jake. "Nothing, girls actually find them rather hot," he said blatantly. "I'm totally getting some tonight," Jake brought up as he remembered Marley checking him out. "Nice boxer-briefs though. I'm sure that'll pull em' in," Jake lifted his shoulders as he tilted his head to the left.

Both boys looked skeptical when they heard Jakes explanation. Sam was far to nice to say anything else as he pulled a pair up over his tight ass and decent sized bugle. But Ryder, ever Jakes rival wasnt having it. "Where did you hear girls like those?"

"I didn't have to hear it from anywhere," Jake lied confidently. "It's called experience... started wearing these this week to get used to them and sure enough, I had sex the first day," Jake explained. "Hot sex," he wondered off briefly as he remembered his hot experience with his half-brother. Jake opened his locker looking for his pants but couldn't seem to find them.

"Dude! No way, with who?" An easily excited Sam. Brow furrowed and seriously doubting anything the younger puckerman said Ryder wanted to know as well. "Yeah, who was this lucky lady?" As he asked Finn opened the lockerroom door and stepped in. "Mr. Schue wanted me to make sure you three got home ok," he explained with a big dopey smile on his face though in truth he was more interested in Jakes underwear.

"A man doesn't brag about his hot sexual encounters," he replied, as he smirked. "We'll get home just fine, Finn," Jake answered. "I just can't find my pants anywhere!" Jake exclaimed. "Looks like someone thought it'd be funny to take them," he stared at the Sam and Ryder.

Sam quickly gave up the rouse and pointed to Ryder. "He thought it would be funny!" Ryder instantly countered this revelation with a hard purple nurple for the blonde. Finn came closer which was enough of a warning for Ryder to stop. He shrugged, "You got me, I wanted to mess with you a bit."

"Great, so where are they?" Jake wondered, still pantless.

Sam shrugged while a devilish look spread across his face. "I'll tell you, if you tell who thought those nut huggers were hot enough to jump your bones."

Finn cleared his throat to speak up. "Uh, Mr Schue might have an extra pair in his office."

"Perfect," Jake smiled. "Sorry Sam, looks like you'll just have to find that one out on your own," Jake winked as he walked out with Finn. As they walked down the hall, Jake asked, "So, what'd you think of the performance?"

Finn smiled as he remembered it. Ryder and Sam were nice but Jake! Those thighs, that tight bubbly ass of perfection. He trailed a bit behind Jake to catch a few stolen glimpses of it as he walked. "It was good, though the wardrobe was a tight unusual." He added playfully.

"A tight unusual?" Jake questioned, raising an eyebrow. Jake chuckled, "if you're teasing me about my undies," jake snapped his waistband, "then maybe you should change your own. That's right. I've seen you bend over in khakis before Finn," he smirked, knowing Finn wore briefs.

"Tad, I meant." He tried to correct himself but it was too late. Jakes briefs had taken over his train of thought at that point. When Jake confronted him about his own underwear Finn immediately looked down at his pants, suddenly very self conscious. "You wont tell anyone right? Don't want the guys in glee razzing me."

"Relax dude, I won't tell anyone," Jake stated as they neared the office. "As long as you help me out," Jake adjusted his junk as he walked into the office, a few steps in front of Finn.

Of course there was a catch, but maybe not for long. Finn sped up the pace to make sure Jake didn't try and leave when he saw Puck. "What do I need to do?"

"Well, I've always wanted to fuck in an office," Jake smirked, leaning against Schuester's desk.

Finn stood as still as a statue, a single drop of sweat rolled down his forehead as his heart pounded out of his chest. But no, it couldn't be that easy. "You need me to reserve Mr Schues office for your and Marley right?"

Jake chuckled, "Ha, no. I mean... I need a warm up before Marley tonight, and like I said, I've seen you bend over," Jake winked, his fingers clicking against the desk. He knew Finn wouldn't be able to resist his charm, and he knew Finn had glanced over in his direction one too many times during the performance.

Finn eagerly rushed towards him, his hands already fumbling for his belt. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Puck appeared in the doorway and stepped between the two. "He may be a Puckerman but Jake doesn't have the right moves."

Jake roared with laughter. "Look what my tighty whities dragged in," Jake spoke. "Don't listen to him, Finn. He probably just wants you to leave so I can fuck him... again." Jake looked right into Puck's eyes, "which, by the way, he quote on quote 'loved' or am I wrong?" he asked Puck.

Finn had to sit down. It was all way too much way too fast. Puck gave Jake a cocky smile to match his own. "Well little bro. Technically I loved getting off, which every guy does. Not to mention sex is like pizza, even if its bad its still ok. But you weren't anything great."

Jake blushed with embarrassment as he was compared to pizza. "Yeah, well-" Jake didn't know what to say. Was he really that bad?

"Its okay bro." Puck draped his arm over his brothers shoulder causing his shirt to ride up making Finn sneak a peek. "You never had anyone to show you the right way."

"What about... all the wedgie stuff?" Jake whispered that last part. "I thought that was sex." He said stunned.

Puck pulled his head back and let out a mighty laugh. "Wedgies aren't sex! If they were that would mean I'd been fucking Finn like a rabbit. And even that wasn't good."

Finn turned red, but his cock also got harder in his briefs. "Well, then what is good sex like? I need to know how in order to impress Marley," Jake stated. "Can you show me... like on Finn or something?" Jake asked, not wanting to be the victim of Puck's huge cock.

"Naw, Finn already knows. Right buddy?" He turned back to Jake and spun him around. His two large rough hands groped at his half brothers ass melons, squeezing and kneading them. "To please a lady you first have to calm her down, get her to loosen up."

Jake instantly tightened up. Was this really happening? Jake gulped as he felt Puck's hands massaging his entire ass. Finn quickly unzipped his pants and pushed them down to his ankles revealing his bulge in his briefs.

Puck could feel Jake clench shot in his hands. "Now this isn't going to work Jakey. You need to calm down, get into it." His hands drifted up his cheeks to the small of his back where the waistband lay. "Maybe a wedgie would turn you on more?" He twisted his head back and was unsurprised to see Finns pants down. "I bet you'd like that, right big boy?"

"Mhmm," Jake nodded, remembering how exciting their last wedgies were together. Finn began to rub the outside of his briefs. He loved staring at Jake's white briefed ass as it was up against the desk, facing him.

Puck proceeded, slowly pulling the waistband higher, exposing Jake delicious golden ass. "You want to make them want it and when they do, give to em hard." Hard was an understatement as he launched Jakes tighties up his back and lifting him off the ground.

Jake yelped in pain as he was lifted. He put his hands on the desk trying to somehow regain his balance in the air. He wiggled around and saw Finn's eyes focused on his ass as he stroked himself through his briefs. Jake felt completely and utterly humiliated, but it was turning him on. He didn't know why, but he had a hard on in his briefs.

"After going hard you should go a bit softer," Puck instructed as he pulled Jakes briefs higher through a series of small tugs. Still pulling with one hand the other slid up and down Jakes crack. Pucks index finger pressed lightly against his hole.

"Fuck," Jake panted underneath his breath as he felt Puck's finger grazing his hole. "That feels good," Jake stated, feeling more relaxed and loose as he laid his forearms on the desk. Finn licked his lips as he stuck his hand in the inside of his briefs and began to jerk off his average cut cock.

"Good. But the seduction isnt complete." Puck kept Jake in the same position, squatting behind him so his face was staring down his little bros butt. As he squatting the back of Pucks shirt rode up revealing a corner of Pucks hot pink underwear sticking out. "You're going to want them to turn to putty." And with that he dove face first between Jakes ass cheeks, his tongue maneuvering around Jakes wedgie as he tried to extract it with his teeth.

Jake's eyes opened wide as he felt Puck's face dig deep in his crack. His eyes fluttered and out his mouth escaped a moan as he felt Puck's teeth and tongue run across his hole. "Oh my-" Jake swallowed. Finn pulled his tighty whities down to his ankles, finally releasing his cock. He jerked it hard as he saw eat his brother's ass out.

Puck continued to prod and pull at Jakes briefs before extracting the wad of spit soaked fabric. He pulled his head back and yanked the tighties to Jakes ankles before spreading his cheeks wide open and spat at his balloon knot. "When eating them out don't worry about being messy." He dove back in, dragging his tongue up and down his crack and flicking it at his hole.

Finn closed his eyes in bliss as he continued to stroke his cock. Jake threw his head back once more and moaned. He put his chin on his chest and opened his eyes and saw Puck's tongue fucking him. He also saw his 7 inch dick standing at perfect attention. He was getting so hot. Jake ripped his shirt off and threw it to the side. "Yeah, that feels good, bro. I'm learning loads," Jake moaned.

Pucks tongue went nuts. He pressed it up against Jakes hole, penetrating him slowly then repeatedly in quick succession. He pulled up for air and said panting, "If your tongue doesn't feel like its going to fall off you aren't trying hard enough."

The sounds of Jake's loud moans made Finn's eyes pop open. Jake's breathing picked up and his hand slowly began to make his way to his own cock. Using his long legs, Finn dragged Jake's tighty whities and brought them up to his hand. He wrapped it around his dick and began to pump it.

"Enjoying Hudson? Because you're helping next." Puck turned to look at his buddy. Back to Jake he smiled. "Now its always good to keep your girl so overwhelmed she wont know what to do." As Puck stood he dropped his jeans exposing spongebob squarpants briefs with pink jellyfish on them. He pulled down the front of those and spat on his hard uncut cock. "To show you what I mean you're gonna take Finn in your mouth while I take you from the back. Ready? "

"Wait, what?" Jake asked as he suddenly stopped jerking his cock. "I understand why I have to take it up my ass, but why do I have to suck Finn off?" Jake asked as Finn finally stood up from the chair, Jake's undies still in his hand. "Will it help me with girls?" Jake wondered as Finn's swinging dick came near him.

Puck gave Jake a firm spank on ass and shrugged. "Yeah, I mean you'll be able to know what its like to give a blow job so you can instruct if she sucks." Puck grabbed his rigid member and pressed it up against Jakes asshole. At first it didnt yield to him but after a second jab his tip entered his little brother.

Jake groaned loud as he felt his brother enter him. "Woah," Jake winced in pain. Finn took the opportunity of Jake's open mouth and stuck his dick in. Jake couldn't believe it. He was being fucked in both his holes and he was so turned on.

Puck groaned in a fit of pleasure as he entered his brothers tight virgin hole. He locked eyes with Finn as he thrusted deeper into Jake. "And remember little bro to play with her tits." Pucks hands moved from Jakes hips to underneath him, grazing his dick as he felt for his erect nipples. He squeezed them first like he would milk them before giving them a hard twist.

Jake moaned in pain as he felt his brother fully enter him. The moans sent vibrations up and down Finn's hard cock. "Yes," Finn moaned as he brought Jake's tighty whities to his face and smelled them. Jake's nipples were extremely sensitive and his brother twisting them made him want to bust a nut. He focused his attention on Finn's cock and began to work it more in and out in order not to cum.

Puck pumped his cock in and out. He groaned and panted as he humped him. He stopped the tittie twister so he could hold onto Jakes hips and push him in deeper still, tickling Jakes prostate.

"Mhmm Mhhhm MHMHMHMH," Jake moaned on Finn's cock. His hole was being smashed by his brother's huge uncut cock and his mouth was being probed by a giant closeted gay. He placed his hand on his cock. He couldn't hold out anymore. Finn thrusted his hips harder as he began to taste the undies.

"Oh man...I'm gonna cum!" Puck shouted as his nails dug into Jakes sides. He tried hard to hold it in, but the whole situation was driving him nuts. Letting Jake get the better of him was so humiliating but now that he was back on top, literally, he felt like a real man again.

Hearing Puck say those words sent Jake over the edge as he jerked his 7 inch cock and shot his load on Mr. Schue's desk. Jake moaned as he felt the hot liquid jump from his cock and also fill his ass.

Puck wiped his cum covered dick on Jakes leg and laughed. "And thats how you fuck a lady right." He bent down to pull his pink jellyfish underwear and looked across the desk at Finn. "Good for you too man?"

"Well, you guys are both straight and there's only one thing hotter than you two fucking that I'll make me cum," Finn said shyly, taking his dick out of Jake's mouth.

Puck smacked his brothers tight ass. "Hotter than fucking? Like what?"

"I uh-" Finn stuttered. "I want to see you two make out," He mumbled.

Puck laughed as he pulled at the Jakes body, forcing the naked teen to stand up. "I think I'm game for a brotherly kiss fest. Bro?"

"Uh, sure," Jake stated. "I mean, you did kinda take my ass and make me your bitch... it can't get any more gay than that," Jake chuckled. Finn grabbed hold of his cock as both of them agreed.

Puck grabbed his half brother by the back of the neck and pulled him close. Their lips just inches away Puck paused. "Somethings not right." As an idea struck he picked up Finns discarded tighty whities off the floor and slipped them up on his brother young, muscular body. Back face to face Puck wrapped his around the waistband and nodded to his brother.

Jake repeated Puck's actions and grabbed the back of Puck's spongebob briefs.

Puck pressed his lips against Jakes, opening and closing his mouth as they kissed. Slowly his hands rose, Finns own briefs wedging up Jakes perfect butt.

Finn gasped as he witnessed one of his fantasies. Jake copied his older brother and wedged Puck's briefs up his own tight ass. As their tongues continued to interact, Finn's hand jerked fast and hard. He felt it and moaned in ecstasy as he shot 8 loads from his average sized cut cock onto Mr. Schue's desk and leather chair.

Puck felt oddly satisfied getting his best friend off but ever the hell raiser he wasn't done quite yet. Hands still on Jakes underwear he grunted and launched them up his back. "How do Finns undies taste little bro?"

"Er," Jake winced in pain. "It hurts," he moaned. "You fucked me really good, bro," Jake admitted.

Puck continued to stretch the briefs higher, lifting Jake onto his tip toes. "Damn straight little man. Now for teaching you how to fuck a girl good say your my bitch for good and might just leave your tighties intact."

"You're right, bro," Jake stated. "I was a fool to ever think you were my bitch," Jake admitted. "I will forever be your bitch. Thank you for teaching me how to fuck and making me cum like that," Jake blushed. Being dominated once more, he began to to get a semi in his briefs. Finn put on Jake's undies hoping Jake would't remember.

"Good." Puck released his brother from his mammoth wedgie and finished getting dressed. "And as my bitch I think its your duty to clean up this mess. Finn, lets get some chow," he draped his arm over his best buds shoulder. "I'm thinking chili dogs." And as he walked out Puck smirked as he left his brother. He wondered how he'd get home still pantless.

Jake sighed as he took off Finn's tighty whities, planning on using them as a cum rag.

THE END.

HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYED THE STORY AS MUCH AS I DID. PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
